


Pancakes

by Nonesane



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonesane/pseuds/Nonesane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider watches many worlds. Or maybe it's just layers of one world. Or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shycraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shycraft/gifts).



The Outsider sees many things and is many things. At the moment - if moments exist in The Outsider's realm - what he sees is a man by the name of Corvo Attano.

In many worlds, the man is dead. He dies as a boy, as a youth, as a royal guard, and as a traitor and murderer. In yet more worlds he is on a path of revenge, creeping about the city of Dunwall, or the planet of Dunwall, or the mines of Dunwall, to seek out those who've wronged him and his.

But in one place - or is it many? - there is a kitchen. In this kitchen sits a girl by the name of Emily Kaldwin. She is no older than ten and tomorrow will be her first day in a new school. And her father is making her pancakes.

The Outsider watches this Corvo with an amused quirk of his lips. Or does he have lips? Is his shape that of a human? …it must be, all dreamers unfortunate enough to glimpse him tell themselves, and ignore that vast shape in the distant mist that call out with tones that sound like whale song.

Corvo burns one of the pancakes. Emily laughs and signs that she'll eat it anyway. Corvo shakes his head and signs back that there are plenty more, then throws the burnt remains of the pancake in the trash.

There might be a third person living in the house, waiting for the pancakes to be done. It's hard to tell.

The Outsider waves away the kitchen and the pancakes. He gives a shrug, as if answering a question someone had asked him. And then he turns his attention to a different, sleeping Corvo. They will be having a conversation. Soon.


End file.
